Captain of the U19
by Kay-Mika
Summary: My version of how Takeshi Sawada became the team captain of the U19. Slight Shonen-Ai


Captain of the U19

Raiting: 15+

Warnings: slight shonen-ai, AU

Parings: not really

A.N.: I just wanted to write that since I had a dream with this two and thanks to getakichi, it worked out the way I wanted it to be.

This is a one-shot and will remain as such.

* * *

Captain of the U19

Takeshi sighed and laid his head on the table. He didn't want to. No, he didn't want to.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. Just the thought alone was enough to give him a headache.

Today he had received the letter from the JFA, which said that he was invited to the training camp for the All-Japan-Team, where it would be decided who would be in the team and who not. And right now, Takeshi Sawada didn't want to go to that training-camp.

Not that he didn't want to belong to the All-Japan-team, it was more that he was afraid of certain participators.

Just the thought of Ishizaki and Urabe was enough to take out all the fun of it. They were loud, clumsy and stupid. And that were their good points.

And they weren't the only ones he didn't want to see again.

The rest of the team probably was as loud as this two, but they were the worst and were going on his nerves.

He could talk with Tsubasa about it, but that wouldn't change anything. Tsubasa might have the talent to motivate the team, but when it came down to everyday life he was not able to cope with it; to put it nicely.

Okay, it wouldn't be that bad; he would see Hyuga, Wakashimazu and Sorimachi again… Oh, and Morisaki. But if he wanted to see them, he could visit them. He didn't need a training camp for that.

He sighed again. If he was lucky, he could share a room with Morisaki. He liked Wakashimazu, too, but Morisaki was calmer, his presence… somehow he hadn't the same aura as Wakashimazu and Hyuga.

Morisaki was calmer, peacefully and that was what he would need: calmness and peace from the rest.

Besides Morisaki had a benefit that Wakashimazu hadn't: he had studies the old Japanese language and literature.

He probably was the only one who knew that, but it definitely had come in handy. Let's face it: without Morisaki, he, Takeshi Sawada, would have failed in his koten class( and not only there).

Takeshi looked up and read the letter gain. Too bad, he couldn't get out of it.

The training camp of Bayern München would start two weeks later.

Yes, he was now playing for the FC Bayern München.

Schneider's father had seen him and had wanted him. He had said, that he had great potential and talent even if it would take a few years to get him up to the standard of the Bundesliga.

So now, he was training hard and giving his best.

Schneider's father (and secretly him too) had decided that it would be best if he would start slow and grow into the pressure, so to say.

So he was playing in the Regionalliga, but also was a substitute for the second Bundesliga and he was allowed or more preciously they wanted him to sit on the bench of the first team, too. To get to know the feeling and spirit of it; and twice the week he was training with the first team.

He really was happy, even if it was exhausting.

Wakashimazu had been jealous of him, but he also had been happy for him.

He sighed again.

"What's wrong?", came Karl's voice from the sofa.

Takeshi flinched. He had thought he was alone in the room.

Since two weeks, he was sharing a house with Karl-Heinz Schneider , his role model and cause of his wet-dreams lately.

First Schneider's father had suggested that he could live with them ( and he had), but somehow Karl had said, that he could live with him, so now he was sharing a house with Karl-Heinz Schneider and had learned many things.

"Training camp", he mumbled as an answer.

"Training camp?"

"

Yes, training camp. It will be the total horror."

"How come?", he could hear the sound of the newspaper Karl had been reading and was now putting aside.

"It will be loud and chaotic and loud and loud and loud…."

"Aha, I get it.", Karl said, "Why don't you come over here. I think you need sleep."

Karl turned around and looked at him.

Slowly Takeshi stood up and scuffled over to the sofa.

He laid his head in Karl's lap, trying to ignore the thought that he was really close to Karl's manhood, and closed his eyes.

He could feel Karl laying a hand on his forehead.

Ahhhhhh, Karl's hand was so cool and it felt good.

His eyes got heavier and heavier. Why couldn't be Tsubasa a little bit more like Schneider?

Schneider was always cool and calm, not loud and chaotic and he didn't allowed the slightest fooling round during training. It was always silent ( only hushed whispers could be heard) and everyone was concentrated. A team with Tsubasa was always loud and chaotic, there would be now time for silence and peace.

If he would be team captain some day, he would be more like Schneider. That was for sure.

They were sitting down in the press conference room, in a few minutes the names would be revealed for the All-Japan-team.

Takeshi was glad that he had come after all. It had been good to see his friends again, but more exhausting than a training with session with Schneider ( whom he had e-mailed everyday) and that had to say something.

Urabe and Ishizaki had been loud and Tsubasa had been the centre of all the chaos.

Nothing new, so he was happy that it was over and he could return to Germany.

"Hrmhrm", Coach Kira cleared his throat. The murmurs died down and dead silence fell over them.

Takeshi's nerves were tense and he wanted to throw up. Why he was so excited, he didn't know, but he was it.

Five minutes later Takeshi felt like crying. He wasn't in the team.

Hyuga, Wakashimazu and Sorimachi were as shocked as he was and the rest of the team didn't understand it either.

Morisaki tried to comfort him, but he felt like he was far, far away. His body was there, but mentally he felt like he was watching it all, the voices of the others sounded like they were muffled by a thick wall.

Without knowing how he had gotten out of the room, he was now standing there, still trying to understand what had happened.

"Sawada?", he heard a voice ask and looked up to see Mr. Mikami.

"Ye-yes", he stuttered weakly. What now? He couldn't take another blow.

"I know that it wasn't fair to invite you to the training camp", Mr. Mikami started and Takeshi's heart fell. So it had all been a mistake.

"We just invited you to see how good you have become", Mr. Mikami hold a hand up to stop Hyuga from interrupting him; "and you have full filled our dreams more than we could have imagined. So we have decided that you will be the new captain of the U19 team."

He blinked. Had he heard right? Were they really making him the captain of the U19? Him, Takeshi Sawada?

Slowly, oh so slowly, realization came to him. They really were!

His smile widened and if he wouldn't have been so well-brought up, he would have embraced .

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.", he stammered.

"No problem. We' re expecting great things from you.", answered and wanted to turn around, but Wakabayashi , who had stood with them, stopped him and asked him( slightly hysteric, Takeshi thought)

"Are you mad? You are making him –HIM-", he pointed at Takeshi, " the captain of the U19? Have you lost it? Do you know with _WHOM_ he had lived for the last months? Karl-Heinz Schneider. Karl-the-one-and-only-Heinz Schneider The slave driver. The slave driver of all slave drivers!"

"Genzo", Mr. Mikami looked at him with a father-like smile, " We know what we are doing and besides that, Schneider isn't that bad as a roll-model. You just overestimating it.", he turned around and walked away, Wakabayashi following him.

Takeshi chuckled.

"Congratulating, Chibi", said Hyuga.

"Thanks."

" Awww, now your Chibi is the captain of the U19.", Wakashimazu tousled through his hair.

"Hey", Takeshi tried to stop him.

"So, why don't we go celebrating?", Sorimachi asked, " I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go celebrate", Hyuga said and off they went.

Happily Takeshi fell down on his bed. He still couldn't believe that he was the captain of the U19 team.

Enthusiastically he turned his lap top on. He had to tell Schneider the news.

His enthusiasm got a little buffer when he saw that Karl wasn't on, but okay, would he wait. It wouldn't take long and Karl would be in the internet, too.

Takeshi looked at the clock. 19:05 o'clock, he had at least to wait ten more minutes.

He sighed, then minutes could be long if you had great news to tell.

Not knowing what to do, he surfed through he internet, checking his e-mails (one from an old-school friend and the other was just a spam-mail), looking at a news page and then he was checking if his webcam and head set were really on and everything.

Two more minutes.

He sighed. To long. Waaaay to long.

Waiting he sat on his bed, wishing time would pass more quickly.

His boredom was interrupted by the familiar sound of, that signaled that Schneider was on.

"Hey", Takeshi nearly shouted.

"Hey", Karl smiled at him, "Had a good day?"

"The best day of my live", he beamed.

"Isn't that a little bit early?", Takeshi could see Schneider raising an eyebrow, but smiling.

"Whatever", brushed Takeshi his arguments aside, "Guess what? I'm the team captain of the U19!"

"Congratulation.", Karl smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"But you know, that with the captain title comes a lot of trouble and responsibility?"

"Yeah, I know. And I promised myself to give my best."

"That…", but before Schneider could finish his sentence Genzo interrupted them (Takeshi hadn't noticed that he had come into the room).

"Stop putting bugs into his ear. He doesn't need any ideas of how to torture the U19 team!", he barked at Karl.

"Genzo, Genzo, Genzo ", Karl shook his head, "I m not doing such a thing. I have just told him, that it meant a lot of responsibility. That is all."

" I don't believe you. Isn't it enough that you are a slave driver? Do you have to make Takeshi one too?"

Karl sighed and rolled with his eyes.

"If I'm such a slave driver, how come you're transferring to Bayern?"

Genzo didn't know what to answer to that and Takeshi chuckled, but smothered his face when he noticed Genzo's death glare.

"Because you asked me to."

"So? You could have transferred to any other team too. Yet you choose Bayern. Why?"

Genzo didn't say anything.

"Admit it Genzo. You love being tortured.", Karl smiled slyly and Genzo nearly exploded, but didn't say anything.

"So, now why don't you leave Takeshi and me alone? Mhm?"

Genzo gritted his teeth, but turned around and walked away.

"Karl shook his head.

"Don't let him get to you. I know you will be a great captain", Karl said to him.

"Thanks", said Takeshi. His happiness had received a little puncture.

It was obvious that Karl was in love with Genzo and saw in him nothing more than a friend.

"You should go to bed now."

"Yeah. I will do, but I just want to get through a few videos with games. To know who might will be in the team."

"Do that, but don't over do it. Who will be you're vice-captain?"

"Sano. He will stay here and train with them."

Karl raised an eyebrow.

"I can't train with them for a while since I have a contract with Bayern and Gamo and Mr. Mikami want to repeat the one-year-training-camp.", he explained, " So, I will only be able to train with them during the holydays. I know, it won't be good, but it can't be helped. Besides the training camp is mostly to advance their condition and since I have gone through Gamo's training and now are playing for Bayern, they say it will be alright. Just at the end when it comes to the tactic I have to be there. I just hope that Bayern won't make any trouble."

"I don't think so", Karl ensured him, " But it will be a little bit hard for you to get integrated into the team, you know."

Takeshi nodded, "It will work, somehow."

"I hope you're right", Karl smiled at him, "Good night."

"Good night.. I mean…"

"It's alright.", Karl locked out.

Takeshi looked at the black screen for a few more minutes longer and then grabbed the first DVD. Better get started, he had a few hours of games in front of him.

-THE END-


End file.
